


Leave Me Behind

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [19]
Category: TheDarkEmoPoemsbyscareygirl15 TheEmotionalPoemsbyscareygirl15
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjoy my poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave Me Behind

Leave me Behind  
I rather   
Face   
My own   
Demons  
Chasing to me  
I'll fight   
My might   
This way   
It's better   
Than waste   
Other people's   
Time   
Break in   
Misery   
where I   
Use to be   
Won't take   
Me away  
No more   
So rather   
Stand behind   
Defend what's right  
Just leave me behind  
Here   
I will find   
My way   
To travel back   
Where I Am  
It's my turn   
To grow up  
More   
Face it   
Alone   
Learn the way  
It's how   
I survive   
The first stage   
Of my   
Darkness   
Crawling to me   
I don't want   
Go back there  
Ever again   
Sometimes I   
have to face   
The music   
Fight them off   
My back   
Have nothing else   
Worry about   
Be at ease   
With myself   
and others   
No turning back  
On my word   
Don't worry   
I will be fine   
will promise   
To return back  
In   
One piece   
run free   
As leaving me  
Behind   
Facing this   
All by myself   
Like I did   
Before   
Everything turn   
To small   
Pieces   
torn paper   
shattered   
in my hands   
broke me   
Tears stream   
smiles turn   
sad frowns   
sometimes   
It worth   
Dealing with this  
Than putting   
Others   
In danger   
risk it all  
I rather   
Be left   
Behind   
Duel with   
My monsters   
Nightmares   
Horror things   
I fear   
Finish it   
Here and now   
Not giving up  
My hope  
To this   
Awful   
Despair   
Leave me behind   
I will   
Come back   
all in pieces   
and stay   
For good   
just once   
let me deal   
this alone   
only answer   
all of this   
Is to   
Leave me behind


End file.
